1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a connecting structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a board-side connector mounted onto a circuit board and a wire-side connector plugged with the board-side connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire-side connector is mounted to an end portion of a cable wire and configured for plugging with a corresponding board-side connector mounted to a circuit board of one electrical appliance, so as to achieve mutual transmission of electric power and signal between the cable wire and the electrical appliance.
A conventional wire-side connector primarily includes a transmission main body, and a metal shell and a plastic case that cover the exterior of the transmission main body in order. The transmission main body has a plastic frame and multiple terminals inserted to the plastic frame, and each terminal is soldered to each discrete core wire of the cable wire. The metal shell has an electric shielding function, such that an electromagnetic wave of a signal transmitted by the transmission main body is not mutually interfered with an external electromagnetic wave. A top surface of the plastic case has a buckle piece with a single supporting point, configured for buckling with a buckle hole configured at a corresponding position of the board-side connector. When used, the wire-side connector is plugged into the interior of the board-side connector, and the transmission of the signals and the electric power between the two connectors is achieved through the contact between the transmission bodies configured in the two connectors, and a plugging relation between the two connectors is maintained as the buckle piece with the single supporting point configured in the wire-side connector is buckled to the buckle hole of the board-side connector.
However, the above-described conventional wire-side connector has the following disadvantages in structure: (1) the buckle piece of the above-described conventional wire-side connector is the buckle piece with a single supporting point, which means that one end of the buckle piece is connected to the top surface of the plastic case, and the other end of the buckle piece is suspended, the structural strength of this type of the buckle piece with the single supporting point is fragile and easy to be damaged, and a bonding strength between the buckle piece with the single supporting point and the buckle hole of the board-side connector is also weak; (2) for each discrete core wire between the end portion of the cable wire and the transmission main body, no object is configured to carry and fix these discrete core wires, and geometry, relative distance, position and dimension of each discrete core wire are presented in an unstable state as the buckle piece with the single supporting point is suspended, which affects the stability of signal transmission; (3) an accommodating space of the plastic case is fixed and only cable wires with a single wire diameter can be received therein, which limits select and use of cable wires with different wire diameters; and (4) the entire plastic case is a plastic injection molded member made of the same material, and for convenience of plugging with the board-side connector, the plastic case is usually a rigid plastic case, which means a plugging end (for plugging with the board-side connector) and a cable wire jointing end (for fixing the end portion of the cable wire) respectively located at two ends of the plastic case both are rigid plastic materials, while the rigid cable wire jointing end will limit a winding curvature of the cable wire, which relatively increases the space occupied by the cable wire and the wire-side connector thereof.
The board-side connector is mounted onto a circuit board of an electrical appliance and configured for plugging with a corresponding wire-side connector mounted to a cable wire, so as to mutually transmit the electric power and signals between the cable wire and the electrical appliance.
A conventional board-side connector primarily includes a transmission main body and a metal outer shell covering the exterior of the transmission main body. The transmission main body has a plastic pedestal and multiple terminals inserted to the plastic pedestal. The transmission main body has a elastic contacting arm contacted with an inner wall of the metal outer shell for grounding. The metal outer shell has an electric shielding function, such that an electromagnetic wave of a signal transmitted by the transmission main body is not mutually interfered with an external electromagnetic wave. The metal outer shell has multiple welding feet, which are mechanically welded and fixed to fixing holes on the circuit board. The multiple terminals of the transmission main body are electrically welded to multiple circuit through holes configured in the circuit board, so as to achieve an electrical connection between the transmission main body and the circuit board lines.
However, the above-described conventional board-side connector has the following disadvantages in structure: (1) the conventional board-side connector only has the metal outer shell as a single layer of electric shielding structure, and a shielding effect for the external electromagnetic wave is not perfect; (2) the elastic contacting arm of the conventional board-side connector is contacted with the metal outer shell at a single position, and the number of contact points thereof is small and an impedance cannot be reduced effectively, so that an electric shielding effect of the metal outer shell is affected; (3) the multiple welding feet of the metal outer shell are welded to the circuit board in a single shaft flat direction, and the single shaft welding cannot provide a strong bonding force between the metal outer shell and the circuit board, which is not sufficient for resisting pulling, pushing and twisting forces when the wire-side connector is plugged into or out from the board-side connector, so that stability of an electrical contact between two connectors is affected.
The applicability of the conventional board-side connector and the conventional wire-side connector are poor due to the above reasons.